Healing
by StopJustStop
Summary: Jessie has had a relationship with Helen for a while now. Now it's time for their relationship to go even deeper.


**Healing**

Jessie had a smile on her face as she laid in bed next to Helen. They were married for 5 years. "I love you." whispered Jessie to Helen. She was feeling especially emotional today, remembering the trauma she'd been through as a child, and finally being with a person that understands, fully and completely, what she had been through. In the time she was with Helen, she went into hiding from Team Rocket until they went defunct. She came to terms with her abusive past, and looked on. She left on good terms with James and Meowth, she got a well-paying job that she loved, and she warmed up emotionally, growing a new-found love for Pokémon and animals of all types.

"I love you too." said Helen in her soft, calming voice that was like a pure waterfall of vocal chords pouring down from the heavens, soaking Jessie in its warm embrace. Jessie, with a few tears in her eyes, and a smile that just couldn't be turned into any other mouth contortion now matter how hard she tried, closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

It was morning now. Jessie slept in late. When she had woken up and gone to the kitchen, Helen was in a bath robe, looking at Jessie with a lustful glare.

"Your breakfast is ready, sweetie." said Helen, gesturing towards the breakfast bar with a lustful smirk on her face.

"Okay. Thanks." said Jessie, surprised.

"Don't mention it. Just eat it while it's hot." said Helen, playfully.

Jessie walked over and ate her breakfast. It was a large omelet, with many strips of bacon on the side and a tall glass of whole milk. She drank the milk and ate her breakfast down to the last morsel, and loved it.

"Oh, Helen, you're such a good cook." said Jessie in a thankful tone.

"Thanks, babe. Well, I'm gonna get ready for work." replied Helen.

"Oh, I need to get ready as well!"

They both went into separate rooms to change.

As Helen changed, she realized something: She hasn't had sex with Jessie yet. She knew that was going to change soon enough, but it was still weird, knowing that she could love her so much, yet not ever show her her love to the fullest extent.

After they got dressed, they said goodbye to each other as they both went to work.

A few hours later, Jessie was on her lunch break. She had to use the restroom. She had to pee, badly. As she sat on the toilet, she realized something: She really wanted to have sex with Helen. She wanted to feel her love. She wanted to feel her _everything_. As she was done with her piss, she started to fantasize about Helen and her inevitable sex session with her. She fantasized about every single aspect of it. She couldn't help but move a finger downward and start masturbating. In her mind, Helen was scissoring with her, their eyes locked to each other. In real life, she was groaning while rubbing her clit vigorously. Jessie then pulled her shirt down, exposing a pair of slightly oversized breasts with nipples that wouldn't look out of place crafted onto a monument. She started to rub her nipples while rubbing her vagina, and she made herself go wild. "Oh god. If I do this for just a few more seconds... I'll... I'll..."

And before she could finish that sentence, she started to lactate uncontrollably out of her breasts. Not only that, but she squirted out of her vagina as well. Both squirts were coming out with a sheer velocity and amount that looked akin to a fire hose. Once lost in pleasure, she started to freak out.

"Wait! I don't want to make a mess!" said Jessie, wondering what she should do. She then got an idea. She took her still lactating breasts and pulled them up to her own mouth, breastfeeding herself.

"Wow... I never knew breast milk tasted so good!" thought Jessie and she drank her own orgasm milk.

After she finished, the sheer amount of breast milk made it so that she had to pee again. She did so, and exited the door, pretending like nothing had happened.

Pretty soon, Jessie's day was over, and she was ready to leave and come home to Helen. She wondered if tonight was going to be the night. As she got home, she was greeted at the door by Helen.

"Hey, honey." said Helen with lust.

"Hello, sweetie." said Jessie.

"Hey, I have a question, actually..."

"Well, what is it?" asked Helen.

"You see, I was thinking today at work about how we hadn't had sex yet... I was thinking... that we should change that soon." Jessie elaborated, with a blush on her face.

Helen was surprised. "Really?"

"...Yes."

Helen smiled. "I was thinking the same thing too, babe. Wanna do it tonight after dinner?"

Jessie was also surprised. "Yes... I'd love to."

"Well, I just made dinner. Let's go eat, and then we can get to the fun."

They ate and went upstairs. But Helen realized that she needed to tell Jessie about her secret.

They got on the bed, and Jessie proceeded to slowly disrobe. But Helen was reluctant. She took off her top and had a blush on her face, embarrassed to tell Jessie. But she knew that she would find out soon, so she realized that it would be better to tell her now.

"Actually... Jessie?" said Helen, with a slightly ashamed look on her face.

"Yes, Helen?"

Helen looked off to the side with a frown.

"...I have a penis."

"What!?"

"Yes. I have a penis, and it's really big as well."

Jessie was shocked, but she then realized that she shouldn't let a penis get in the way of the relationship she had with the love of her life.

"Well... I'm okay with that. Come on, show me."

Helen, looking at Jessie, shocked and blushing, decided to get fully naked and show Jessie her penis. It was huge... bigger than the average forearm. Jessie screamed and cowered in a corner.

"Wait, what's wrong!?" asked Helen worriedly.

Jessie controlled herself. "Sorry. It's just that... your penis reminds me of how my dad used to molest me."

"Well does that turn you on?"

"Yes!"

"Okay." and then Helen started to fuck her hardcore.

"Oh god, Helen! I love your penis!" shouted Jessie with much happiness as Helen excavated the depths of her vagina.

"But wait, you're not wearing a condom!"

"Don't worry, Jessie! The sperm of a futanari is sterile!"

"Oh, okay!" said Jessie in ecstasy.

They fucked even longer.

"Your caverns feel so great! So tight! So moist!" grunted Helen, putting all of her strength into fucking a single one of Jessie's holes.

"You bet!" said Jessie in between pants and moans. "I wanna try a different hole though!"

Helen complied, and took her cock out. "I think you'll probably enjoy something different."

"Yes! Anything, Helen!"

Helen then took her penis and plunged into Jessie's belly button. At first, it felt weird to Jessie, and slightly painful. But she soon warmed up to the feeling of belly button penetration. But it definitely wasn't her favorite thing, so she told Helen to go to her ass. She took some lubricant and then started to ravage Jessie's anus valiantly. Helen's cock could feel the sensation of Jessie's anus stretching in order to fit its girth. The sensation was... quite arousing. Jessie moaned as Helen's cock stretched her anal walls. Jessie then turned her head back and started kissing Helen passionately while she was in her ass. Their kiss was sloppy as hell, but they both didn't care. They just wanted each other.

"This was much better than I had ever anticipated it to be." said Jessie, whose eyes had teared up slightly.

"I think it did too." said Helen. "Now get ready. I'm about to cum."

Helen then came. Cum flooded Jessie's anus with its white, milky feeling. Helen then took her penis out of Jessie's ass and they started to stroke each other's hair.

"Want to take a shower together?" said Helen.

Jessie didn't even need to think twice on the offer. "Yes."

After their shower, they both went to sleep in the nude, loving their new-found angle of their relationship.

**THE END**


End file.
